Nobody's Hero
by Femvamp
Summary: Not sure about the summary of this one. Lets just say this is post Season 2-2 Tricks and Treats Lana/Shelly and Lana/Wendy. Lana makes a choice on who she is and what she wants. Also I use the "F" word alot.


Title: Nobody's Hero  
Author: Femvamp  
Fandom: American Horror Story: Asylum  
Pairing : Lana/Wendy, Lana/Shelly  
Disclaimer: American Horror Story belongs to Ryan Murphy and other people who aren't me

Spoilers: Season 2 Episode 2 Tricks and Treats.

Authors Note: Again - I may need to be locked up for this...just please not in Briarcliff...that place scares me.

* * *

It had started innocently enough, or maybe guilty enough...because nothing was innocent in Briarcliff. Shelly had approached her in the hydrotherapy room and had touched her in a way no one had since Wendy. Lana had rebuffed the touch at first. She wasn't used to a warm embrace only cold and harsh. This was like a memory.

**_Wendy smiled in the darkness as they kissed and removed each others clothing. Their bodies fit each other like they were made to be together. Wendy's hand caressed her breast. Her lips whispered in her ear._**

"Want to fuck?" Shelly whispered as she pinched Lana's nipple.

They were both already naked and it would be so easy to say yes. Lana wasn't sure she wanted to say no. There was no reason to. Wendy had abandoned her to this hell but that didn't mean she was ready to risk her heart on someone else.

**_Lana closed her eyes as words of love filled her heart and soul. This was what love was. This is what she had been waiting her whole life for. This moment. This feeling. She was whole. Wendy made her whole. Wendy's touch made her feel like she could do anything...be anything. Wendy made her feel._**

"What do you want Shelly?"

"I want to fuck." Shelly repeated. "I never fucked a dyke before."

"Is that all?" Lana asked as she felt Shelly's hand trace her body down to her folds but stop there for just a moment, "I can't..."

"I don't want love Lana...I just want to feel." Shelly said simply

With that Lana gave in and kissed Shelly and the two of them had sex right there in the hydrotherapy room of the most evil place Lana could think of. Sex with Shelly was very different then with Wendy and yet similar. All the motions were the same but Lana knew that what made the sex different was what made her different. She was different. Rougher. Colder. She was no longer willing to give her whole heart to someone to anyone. Never again.

**_"Do you have to go tonight?" Wendy asked in the darkened bedroom. _**

**_"Bloodyface is my chance." Lana turned to her lover...her love and kissed her, "This is my chance."_**

**_Wendy smiled, "I believe in you."_**

**_"I know and because of that I can do anything."_**

Lana and Shelly leaned against the wall sated. Neither of them spoke for a few moments. Lana wasn't exactly sure what to say. She wasn't sure there was anything to say. She was pretty sure she wasn't anyone special to Shelly just another in a long line of people she fucked because she liked to fuck.

"That was fun." Shelly said finally, "I never had sex with a woman before."

"You said that already." Lana paused, "Why me?"

"You have a way out."

Lana paused. So that was why. Shelly was using her to escape. Lana knew she should be angry but she wasn't. Actually she felt better because of it. At least this made sense in her newly forming world view. People used people. No one did anything for altruistic reasons. No one. There was no one who wouldn't abandon or betray in the end. Not even a lover.

"Ok." If Grace could take her serial killer then she could take her nymphomaniac. "Grace and Bloodyface are coming with us."

"Aren't they mad at you?"

"Yes. I am working on that." Lana was surprised at how little she cared anymore about letting a deranged serial killer out into the world. Maybe she really was crazy. She was however forming a plan to get Grace and Kit to forgive her and back in on their escape plan. She owed them that much.

"We should get back into the baths. Sister Jude will be coming soon."

Lana stood up and headed for the bath, "Can we do that again?"

"Of course." Shelly smiled, "You are my hero after all." Shelly stepped into the tub.

**_Wendy kissed Lana chastely on the lips as they stood by the door. Lana cupped the face of the woman she loved so desperately and kissed it one more time for luck, and then opened the door. "When you see me a again I will have the story of a lifetime."_**

**_"I believe in you, baby. You are my hero." _**

Lana sat in the tub and zipped it back up around her neck. She tried not to think about the past, about Wendy. There was nothing left of that anymore. Nothing left of the person she was with Wendy. Maybe she could be something else. Someone else. There was nothing left for her there. She closed her eyes and willed the last of the memories of the life she had once lived away and whispered to herself, "I am nobody's hero."


End file.
